Is It Love?
by Cause in the daylight-x
Summary: Sonny gets to tour Marshall's son around who is extremely cute. Chad is confused over the emotions he feels. What will happen? You find out :
1. Curious

Is It **_Love_**?

Curious Chapter 1

CPOV

I am handsome, blond, incredibly handsome, cool, did I say handsome? Well, I can get any girl I want, usually. The day I met Sonny Monroe made me realize that on top of being really handsome, blond, and cool, I was also a stuck up jerk. I knew that, but I didn't know it mattered. I try not to be such a jerk around her, since it does matter, to her. I have felt this weird feeling of _caring_ toward her. Sonny is different. She has her quirks and a dumb comedy show, but for some reason I still think she's interesting and kind.

It is lunch time. I am in the cafeteria with my suave cast mates. Portlyn, the others, and I are all laughing about this stupid sketch So Random! was talking about now. Apparently, the chubby, weird guy…..Grady? came up with it. Sonny wasn't sitting with them. Then I heard her sweet voice come in, coincidence. She had her bangs pulled back with a clip? That's different. I think she looked prettier though. Ugh. What am I saying?

"Hey Tawni, Sonny, Nico, Zora, and Grady!" She spoke. Then she grabbed a seat with them.

"Hi," they all said simultaneously.

"So, I've got great news!" She was ecstatic. I wonder what it is. Why was I watching Sonny's every move and listening to everything she said? Curious I guess.

"How come you didn't get food?" Tawni asked in a sarcastic tone, probably trying to imply that she thinks Sonny is going on a diet, even though she looks fine.

"I'll get some later! Listen! Guess who I have to give a tour to!" Who will hang out with her I wondered? I still can't put a finger on why I care so much.

"Who?!" they all asked.

"Marshall's son Blake! He's thinking about breaking into the acting business and he picked me to give him a tour around here! He says he might want to be on So Random! Since his dad is in charge! Marshall isn't giving him the tour because he thinks it would be nice to see it with the eyes of a girl who was from a small town in Wisconsin to here!!!" When Sonny said that I felt some strange pulse inside me.

"Great?" Nico said.

"Cool," Grady said plainly.

"Not like I am jealous or anything, but he is SOOOO hot! I'll even admit that I, Tawni Hart, want something Sonny has, just this once." Tawni Smirked.

"He is cute," Zora said in a really bored tone. Tawni was trying to hide her jealousy, and Sonny looked interested!

I heard an annoying sound.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

"Would you knock it off?" I asked Portlyn. Who was continuously snapping her fingers in my amazing face.

"Sorry, you looked really spaced out. We're supposed to be basking in the Mackenzie Fallsness as a group."

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY [: PLEASE REVIEW. IT'S OKAY IF IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. THIS CHAPTER IS MORE DETAIL.I'LL BE WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER SHORTLY!**


	2. Look Who The Cat Dragged In

CPOV(whole story might be that. Maybe Marshall's son will have one but that's it)

"Are you insane, Chad?" She looked at me funny. What's her problem. Maybe she's jealous of my good looks.

"We pay people to think for us, ha-ha. I am so funny." She smacked my arm. That was so unfunny it made So Random! Look good.

"Well, on top of being strikingly handsome and awesome, I am a genius. So I can think for myself," I declared.

"Alright? Did you hear that guy Marshall's dreamy son is coming? I so got to see if he really is as dreamy as they say," She smiled and daydreamed.

"Ha, well, he shouldn't bother. The only guy made for television is me." I got up, threw out my lunch, and headed towards my dressing room. I needed to be surrounded by a dozen cut outs of me. Was I really starting to feel intimidated by Blake? But why? I was already better than him? Was it because he gets to hang with Sonny? Nah.

I just kept walking, walking off my emotions. Then I saw this kid around my age, probably a year younger. He looked really excited. Weirdo. I didn't see his pass.

"Hey man, you need a pass to be here." Ugh. I think I already have a feeling who this is.

"No worries, I have one. I am Marshall's son, Blake. You're Chad." Wow, what is he doing, sucking up to me? Being all nice to be tight with the chadster. No way.

"So I hear you're getting tour from Sonny?" I asked, like I was unsure of myself. Acting a drama does pay off sometimes.

"Yes. She is, um, really pretty." He turned red. Wow. I felt another weird pulse inside me. It didn't feel good.

"If she's already yours or you like her first. I won't bother. It's a shame though, she's so cute," he stated.

"No. She's not mine and I don't like her," I sneered.

"Oh, I guess I have a chance then. I just thought that-" I cut him off.

"Thought that I like her. I realize that's what you thought. How?"

"Well I can tell by your eyes that your jealous and you care. Also, you get really weird and pink when I say her name."

"I do not!" This stupid Blake is telling me what I do when I clearly do not.

"Okay, fine, SONNY." He yelled, apparently I turned pink.

"Ah ha! You do! Well since you say that you don't like her then I have permission to-"

Sonny came walking next to us.

"Did someone yell my name?" She asked confused. Then her eyes lit up when she saw stupid Blake. She already liked him. Darn. Again, did I really just get disappointed? I shouldn't care. Yeah, I don't. I am just off because I didn't get my usual fro-yo today. Yup, that's it.

"Yeah it was me. Hey, I am Blake."

" H-h-h-Hi Blake. You're early." She sounded surprised, but I can tell she didn't care. This is disgusting. I am clearly better looking anyway.

"So, can you give me a tour now?"

"I'd loved to. Where to now?" asked Sonny excitedly.

"How about the prop room?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure." They started heading towards the prop room. Then Blake turned around.

"Bye Chad." Then Sonny turned around. Apparently, she forgot I was there. No one forgets when Chad is in their presence, until now.

"Oh, see ya Chad. Sorry, I didn't see you." When she said that made me feel real great. Yeah, right. I just did my finger point and shoot thing and walked _away_.


	3. Eye of the Chadster

Is It Love?

Eye of the Chadster(Tiger) Chapter 3

-STILL CPOV [: _ Thanks so much for reviews! _

My Iphone says it's been about two minutes since Sonny waltzed off with Blake. This sickens me. He clearly is…….weird? I shouldn't lie to myself, he's fine for Sonny. Psh, I have no idea who else would be good for her, or do I? Nah.

I just got an idea. I ran in the other direction to the prop room so they wouldn't see me. I wanted to get there first before Sonny and **him**. I can't even think his name. I was going to spy on them, "tour" or not.

_Phew_. Chad Dylan Cooper does not run. That's one thing for sure. Yes! I got there before them. I heard them laughing around the corner, so I ran into So Random!'s prop room and hid behind all these weird things.

And before I knew it the door _whooshed_ open and Sonny and Blah who cares whatever his name is came in.

"Here it is! This the prop room where as you probably know we put our props from sketches here," Sonny explained.

"I've only seen pictures. This place is so cool!" Blake yelled. He started walking everywhere. He came real close to where I was hiding, so I crawled under this big trampoline with stuff around it. No one could see me. Wow, I am really losing myself. This is not Chad. I don't feel like him at all right now. Pathetic!

I was just eavesdropping for a while. Then I heard some flirtatious garbage that made me want to puke. _Mackenzie Falls_ was better with cheesy lines than the ones that were coming out of Blake.

Blake saw the trampoline! He ran up to it and starting doing flips and tricks on it. Wow, my luck, or karma? Maybe I was making fun of Blake so this is what I get, some guy jumping up and down on my back. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. That was it. I lost my Chadness, right then and there, the old Chad, the one I really miss, would've said _'Chad doesn't do ow'._ I, the new Chad, who is hopefully going back to old Chad, feels like he deserves this, since he can be a jerk.

"This is so fun!" Blake yelled.

"Yeah, I loved that sketch with the trampoline," Sonny laughed.

Finally stupid Blake stopped jumping and got off. Jeez, where are my missous when I need her?

They sat on the couch and started to watch old sketches. Unfortunately, I had no other choice. They talked and talked. It lasted about two hours!

Blake put the episode on pause with the remote.

"Sonny, I like you. Really like you." He said. Sonny was in shock. She has no idea how amazing and pretty she is that she could not believe this.

"Aw. I like you, too."

_..yuck._ Then I felt that same strange pulse go through me, the one that didn't feel good. Was I experiencing j-j-j-jealousy?! That makes no sense.

They held hands on the couch for another hour. They continued to watch sketches. Then this episode was coming to an end. This was endless! I realized this was the one where I pretend to be Sonny's fan. I looked retarded.

Just then, when I was watching myself on stage, as Eric. I let out a big laugh. That was pretty much the biggest mistake of my life.

"What was that?!" Sonny whispered.

"No idea. It came from back there, by the trampoline." Blake pointed out.

They both got up off the couch and they must've heard me breathing because they found me.

"Chad?! What are you doing in here?" She asked with complete shock. Blake was trying to hold in his laughter. Idiot.

"Ha-ha. Good question, Sonny. I am here because…..um…..uh…in the next episode of Mackenzie Falls we're filming. Mackenzie becomes a spy. I just wanted to rehearse and test it out." Sonny laughed.

"Really, Chad?" Blake implied I was lying. Hah, I was. Thank god I was a little taller than him. I can be very intimidating. I stood tall and gave him a dirty look. He backed away as I thought. This was fun.

"Yeah, Blake, really. Well I am going to go now, Bye Sonny…and Jake!" I am so good at annoying people, one of my many, many, talents.

"My name is Blake." He said, annoyed. Wow, being me is great. Did I just think that? Yes. Old Chad is definitely back. Maybe it's because they're not making eyes at each other on the couch. Gross.

"Yeah…hmm………whatever Jake." I walked out. I felt proud. Sonny and Blake, huh? Well I don't care. I don't feel that weird jealous thing right now. There's no reason to be jealous. Well, that's what I keep telling myself atleast.

**SPOV( SONNY'S POINT OF VIEW) WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER [: I'LL GIVE THE DETAIL ABOUT BLAKE'S APPEARANCE. I PROMISE.**


	4. The Chadstache

_Is It __**Love**__?_

**SPOV (:**

I was pacing in the prop room by myself. Blake said he's coming back tomorrow. He wanted to leave to give me sometime to think about him and I and the whole spy Chad situation.

Blake is really cute. He looks like Zac Efron meets Jesse McCartney. I could _definitely_ deal with that. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was a little tan. He was thin, but sort of muscular. He must play sports. If there was a meter of cuteness Chad and Blake would be equal. Whoa! I did not just say Chad was cute, did I? Naw.

Tawni walked into our dressing room.

"Hey Sonny. Do you think _Chad_ is cute?" Did I say my last thought out loud? I don't think I think Chad is cute, or I try not to think he is.

"What? I didn't think I said that out loud!" When I said that, Tawni looked confused.

"Said what? I said 'Do you think that is cute?'" Tawni pointed to a dress on a hanger in her hands.

"Oh! Yeah, of course I do." Sonny gave me the 'you're a freak' face. She gives me that one…..everyday…totally normal.

**BACK TO CPOV xD**

I am back at the ever so famous Mackenzie Falls studio. Portlyn is talking to me. I am pretty sure my IQ drops when I talk to her.

"So I got a new joke thingy about rich people and stuff!" Portlyn clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Oh. Really? Fascinating, do tell," I said sarcastically. Apparently she didn't figure out I was being sarcastic.

"Okay. Well, Rich people are so rich that other people drive them to work and not themselves," she giggled. That was fact. It wasn't funny. Ugh, such an airhead.

"Oh, Portlyn, you're so good. Go tell Josh," I pointed to that nerdy mail guy. By the time I was done with that sentence she was already chewing his ear off. Thank god. I was trying to keep my mind of Blake and Sonny. Oh, no, I thought of their names.

**BPOV (BLAKE)**

Mwahahahahaha. No one, not even Sonny, knew I was still here. They thought I left. I really like Sonny, but I am going to have to mess with her buddy, Chad.

I picked the lock on Chad's dressing room; I've had plenty of experience from school and lockers. It clicked. Yes! It's open.

I walked in to a world of Chad clones! There had to be 20 cut outs of him. There were two big framed close head shots of him. I wonder how I will get to him. Well, from the looks of it, the only thing he cares about him and maybe..Sonny. Since I am not sure of his feelings for Sonny, I should go with messing with the thing I know he loves, the pictures of him.

I took a black sharpie from his desk and started giving moustaches, moles, beards, unibrows, scars, and stuff all over the faces of his many Chad cut outs. Ha-ha. I cannot wait to see how he reacts to this.

I was done in about 5 minutes. I had to get out of here, though. He might want to look at himself in the mirror soon; he's definitely the loser now!

**CPOV**

I needed to escape the madness of my co-stars so I went to my dressing room. I needed a meeting with the Chads. The great thing about the other Chads is that they always agree with me, well who wouldn't?

I unlocked my dressing room to see a disaster.

"AH! My Chads! I'm so sorry my Chads. I really need a security system." I started getting mad. Who sneaks into my room, messes with the good looking Chads and leaves the place undetected. That would be Blake. I'll show that amateur who he's messing with for sure. My Chads will be avenged!


	5. Two Wrongs Don't Make It Right

Is It _Love_?

Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right

**CPOV**

I paced back in forth in my dressing room thinking of a way to get back at Blake. Thanks to him, apparently, I have to order some new copies of me.

Then I got an idea. I grabbed a paper and pen. I tried to write this in Sonny's handwriting, even if he never saw her handwriting. I tried dotting the "I"s with hearts, sounds like something Sonny would do, or at least Tawni, but it looked bad so I started over without hearts.

Dear Blake,

Nice try, I saw you in the halls after you said that you were going home. Why'd you lie? Does this have something to do with Chad? It doesn't matter to me. I still really like you. Meet me in the closet near the cafeteria. You'll see it, it had a sign that says "CAUTION, SMOKING HOT JANITORS HAVE BEEN IN HERE." Yeah, really weird right? Well just go in there, don't wait by the closet. You better be inside it. You'll see why, Blakey. I heart you!

Love,

Sonny Munroe (:

It was easier than I thought. This looked like Sonny could've written it. I ran it by Jeff-or-Josh, whatever his name is, he agreed with my plan. I paid him twenty bucks to do it. That might just be the best twenty bucks I've ever spent.

I strolled to the cafeteria and hid behind this huge plant. No one would be able to see me. I think I was getting good at being stealthy and spy like. There should be an episode like that.

I've been waiting two whole minutes! Ugh. Chad Dylan Cooper is not patient, nor should he have to be. Speaking of Chad, I wonder if I annoy people when I talk in third person sometimes. I don't-…

There's Blake. He's walking towards the closet all happy and excited. He's going into the closet and yes! He sat down with the door closed.

I walked over and opened the door.

"Son-wait you're not Sonny," he said confused.

"Yeah, you're right. You have no right to mess with my Chads. What kind of insanely cruel person are you? Drawing on defenseless Chads. Shame on you," I spat out.

"Wow. You have OCD with yourself."

"No one tells me I have OCD, well my mom and dad did once, but beside the point, PEACE OUT SUCKAS! AHAH!" I locked him inside the closet. Oh, yes, sweet victory! He started pounding like a fool on the door for ten minutes telling me to let him out. I went and got some pudding because I could not take the loud banging. People in the cafeteria often looked towards the loud sound coming from the closet, they were confused. Soon they just ignored it.

When I walked over to the closet again, with my pudding, of course, he was sill banging on the door. He was also crying. Ugh, no. Chad does not do tears.

"Man up, Blake. Men do not cry, especially in public."

"Well I am. I just got the worst phone call of my life." He sounded serious. I guess I should pretend I care at least.

"Oh, aw, do tell," I said sarcastically. He moaned. Then he finally started talking.

"I just found out my golden retriever, Bronze, died. He was ten years old!" He kept crying.

"Oh. How?" I asked. Wow. Was I really starting to care? Ugh, yuck. I hope not. I only care about myself, and maybe Sonny.

"H-h-h-h-he g-got hit b-b-bye a c-c-car," Blake's voice broke. This sounded sort of sad.

"I've never had a dog before. I don't like dogs, either. I shoved one once, you probably heard about that on Tween Weekly. Anyways, I am sorry to hear that." I unlocked the door. I hate feeling bad and ashamed. Stupid Chad. Apparently, I have some heart way, way deep down. He walked out with a red and blotchy face.

"Th-thanks, man. I am going home. T-tell Sonny th-that I had a great time and we can hangout another time, but I just can't be in a relationship right now."

"Alright," I felt guilty for doing this to him. I gulped.

"You got back at me real good. Sorry I snuck into your dressing room and destroyed your cut outs. It's just I like Sonny, and you were spying us. You also were acting like a selfish, spoiled, mean person, but I guess sometimes you're not. You can have Sonny, for now that is."

"Man, I don't like Sonny," I said. Even thought I think I just might.

"Yeah, sure, you don't. I know you like her. I see all the signs. Well Bye, it's been weird, but I guess fun."

"Yeah, Bye," I waved.

_________________________________________________________________________**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON MAYBE EVEN IN AN HOUR OR SO [;_**


	6. Is It Love? THE END

**Is It Love?**

**CPOV**

It was yesterday that Blake said I could have Sonny. Psh. I don't need permission to have Sonny, not that I want her anyways. Do I?

She's funny, different, nice, and pretty. On the other hand she can be annoying and she is on _So Random!_ after all.

On our fake date we were nice and close to each other. I did like that. I also wish that fake kiss was real. I like Sonny?!! I guess so.

Just then I realized something. Blake was letting me have Sonny because he could see we were meant to be, so he said he can't be in a relationship right now. He wanted me to be with Sonny! Just because you're dog dies doesn't mean you can't have a girlfriend. Well, this is coming from a puppy shoving Hollywood jerk, but he intended that he cannot fight the heat between Sonny and me.

_Wait._ Am I sure I like Sonny? I think so. It's on the tip of my tongue, but what did Blake tell me to do?

Hmmmm. Uhuh. Yup. I see.

***SEVERAL MINUTES LATER***

Ahah! I was supposed to tell Sonny about Blake. I better go do that now before she wonders why he didn't come back to the studio!

I ran as fast as I could. I don't know why, but most likely for dramatic effect. I just cannot escape my impeccable acting skills.

I knocked into Josh was it? His mail went flying everywhere. Oops. He started to pick them up again mumbling things unintelligible. I laughed; I love it when I cause employee's mishaps and what not. I kept running and before I knew it I was at Sonny's dressing room.

Was this what I really wanted to do? Wait a second, major break through, I am a genius. That strange feeling that kept happening to me definitely was jealousy because she was with another guy and I didn't like it. I wanted that guy to be me. I think I should call to cancel with Dr. Phil then. He will go so psycho on me he'll need a psychologist. I know, not funny, Chad.

Building up all the courage I have, I knocked on her door.

Sonny opened it with an annoyed look.

"Hey," I said. I sounded bored. My heart started racing.

"Hi Chad," she said, still annoyed.

"Um well, Blake's dog died yesterday, so he told me that he can't be with you. He still wants to be friends, I think. He's not coming back today."

She sighed. Sonny looked so sad.

"So, uh, I have a question for you."

"What?" she asked in a mean tone. She really wanted to be left alone.

"Okay, this a really weird question, but, do you like me?"

"Sometimes, I guess. You can be a good friend, not as often as most people would like, but yes you're okay. You're really rude and obnoxious, though." It looked like Sonny kept saying something and then thought of something else that would object with the first thing.

"No. Not that way. I mean, do you _really_ like me, you know what I mean? Be honest. I don't care." I said which came out of course sounding obnoxious with very much lack of care, even though I really did. If she said no, this would turn out pretty embarrassing and awkward.

Sonny sighed. Stupid cute sigh. "Yeah, I do."

"Really? Well, I was thinking that I may like you like that, too."

"I know you do, Chad." She said as if she seemed bored by this topic. Hello? Did she know how lucky she is to even talk to Chad Dylan Cooper when so many other girls will never get the chance? That's what I liked about her. Wait? Did she say she knew already?

"What?" I asked, immensely confused.

"I was sort of using Blake the whole time. He sort of knew about it, too. I asked him to pretend to like me so I could make you jealous. Blake's already seen this place, hello? His dad works here! Why wouldn't he have?" She didn't really sound like the real Sonny. She sounded angry and guilty. She's always nice. She must be mad at herself for tricking such a devilishly handsome star.

"I c-can't believe this. I just said I like you, and you tricked..me? Did his dog really die?!" I was fuming.

"You're right, his dog really didn't die," she said sounding sort of guilty.

"WHAT?! I fell for this! I let him out! He was fake crying! He faked his own dog's death!? That's not even…….moral." I, now, started to "cry".

Sonny started to crack. "I am sorry. It was ridiculous, but now we both admitted we like each other." She said with a 'well on the bright side' like tone.

"You mean liked. You made a fool out of me!" I started to leave.

"CHAD! Wait, I am sorry! I just really like you!!" Ha-ha. She fell for my fake tears.

"I am just kidding. I am like what? The best actor ever? I am mad you did that to me, but it was clever and clever beats out anger. Those were my fake tears."

Sonny started to laugh. She laughed down the hallway, she just kept walking.

"Sonny? Sonny?! SONNY! SONNY??! Come on', Sonny. What's even funny? Why are you laughing."

Chad kept yelling out to Sonny for a while as he kept chasing after her for why she is laughing. They finally sat down, and explained their feelings for each other without any tricks. They didn't exactly date, they were more like best friends who liked each other and blushed all the time. THE END [:

LOL [: I am starting to write another story. Please review this one!! Sorry, about the ending, I realize it's not the greatest, but It works.


End file.
